Shoes with built-in heel lights have become popular, and have been the subject of patents going back at least thirty years (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,315, for example). Recently, athletic shoes with built-in lights that are turned on and off in response to switches in the heels or other built-in circuitry, have become particularly popular. These shoes are expensive and, their unique appearance cannot readily be changed.
A footwear area which has become increasingly popular is the western style boot. As far as Applicant is aware, no such boot has been equipped with built-in heel illuminators, but at the same time, western style dancing is becoming increasingly popular.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a shoe attachment, applicable to western style boots, which can be mounted and demounted selectively and readily, and which provides illumination around the shoe or boot immediately above the heel.
Another object is to provide such an attachment which is adapted to be attached to boots and shoes of a wide variety of sizes.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.